1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device that has a shake correction function in one or both of a lens and a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are image pickup devices in which detection sections (such as gyro sensors) are mounted to detect shake of the image pickup devices. For an interchangeable-lens camera, the detection section to detect shake of the image pickup device is provided in at least one of an interchangeable lens and a camera body (for example, refer to PTL 1). When the detection section is provided in the interchangeable lens, based on a detection result of the detection section, a position of a lens for shake correction included in the interchangeable lens is shifted. On the other hand, when the detection section is provided in the camera body, based on the detection result of the detection section, a position of an imaging element (image sensor) included in the camera body is shifted.
In such an image pickup device, the detection section detects vibration of a frequency band in a range from about 1 Hz to 10 Hz resulting from photographer's hand shake. Based on this detection result, the image pickup device reduces influence of shake on a captured image by driving either or both of the lenses inside the interchangeable lens and the imaging sensor inside the camera body.